<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>love like a supernova by unhaunting</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29445261">love like a supernova</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/unhaunting/pseuds/unhaunting'>unhaunting</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Fluff, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Sappy, Suggestive language, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:01:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,178</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29445261</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/unhaunting/pseuds/unhaunting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith takes Shiro on a much-needed vacation that ends with an explosive surprise.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith/Shiro (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>love like a supernova</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello and welcome to my Very First Sheith Fic!!!! it was originally supposed to be for their anniversary on Dec. 14, but i didn't finish it until now, so i turned it into a Valentine's fic XD</p><p>be warned, this is sappier than a grove of sugar maples :D</p><p>hope you enjoy!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> “So… where are we exactly?”</p><p>Shiro asked the question that had been burning on the tip of his tongue the whole journey. They had been travelling for nearly a week now, admittedly a much-needed break from the past few months, because despite how quiet things were now compared to during the war, Shiro was still kept plenty busy. But lately Shiro had felt like it was just non-stop chaos. He wasn’t going to refuse the chance to sit back and just breathe, especially not when it involved a star-bound trip with his husband, but Keith had been particularly secretive about where they were going.</p><p>They had made a several stops along the way, mostly to rest and resupply, but also for the simple act of sight-seeing—a new planet every day, all of them full of different vibrant and magical flora, color-changing pools of water, a moon made entirely of sparkling stones that sang in the sunlight. It had been one of the best and most relaxing weeks Shiro could remember having in far too long, and a part of him didn’t want it to end.</p><p>Now they were slowing down again, edging in closer on a system Shiro didn’t recognize. On the surface, it didn’t look like anything special—a single star as bright as could be, with no surrounding planets as far as Shiro could see. It was alone in its brilliance, but Shiro didn’t doubt that there was more than met the eye. All Keith had said was that there was something he wanted to show Shiro, and by his calculations, if they were still on Earth it would be just before sunrise on February fourteenth—Valentine’s Day.</p><p>He wasn’t going to assume anything, but having known his husband for as long as he had, Shiro also knew most of Keith’s tells. There was an anxious sort of excitement to his energy that belied his (failed) attempts at nonchalance. He reminded Shiro of a buzzing little bumble bee bouncing around from flower to flower as he brought the Black Lion to a complete stop, immediately jumping from his seat to fiddle with various screens and switches, words tumbling out of him as he worked.</p><p>“I passed through here while I was on that mission for the Blades a few months ago. When I ran a scan of the system, my ship picked up on something…” Keith paused in his movements, fingers hovering over the panel he’d just been typing something into. Shiro could practically hear the gears turning in his mind as he searched for the proper words. “Interesting,” Keith settled on, getting right back to what he was doing. “I had Black further analyze the data I’d gathered, and, well…”</p><p>The holo-screens over the window and controls blipped out, leaving them with a clearer view. Then the lights dimmed from all sources, the solitary star all they had to see by. Keith’s face glowed in the low light when he whirled back around, long braid flying over his shoulder, and Shiro was as ever in awe of him. He couldn’t help the laughter that bubbled out of him as Keith caught him by both hands and led him over to the pilot’s seat. Shiro let Keith push him down into the seat, eyes never leaving Keith’s face, watching as the light and shadows danced across his features as he moved. No sooner than he settled in did Keith drape himself across Shiro’s lap, one arm around Shiro’s neck while his other hand rested right over Shiro’s heart.</p><p>“You know, this doesn’t technically answer my question,” Shiro teased him, wrapping his flesh and blood arm around Keith’s waist. With his robotic hand, Shiro linked fingers with the hand on his shoulder. He was glad neither of them were wearing their armor right now, no clunky suits to get in the way as they held each other. “Not that I mind the change of pace,” he laughed, hugging Keith close and turning to kiss him on his scarred cheek.</p><p>Keith shot him a look, but it quickly morphed into an adoring smile. “Just watch,” Keith whispered, turning his attention toward the view.</p><p>Shiro reluctantly tore his eyes from Keith’s face and followed Keith’s gaze to the dazzling spot of light amidst the darkness.</p><p>A dozen or so minutes went by in comfortable silence. Shiro could barely contain his curiosity, Keith's own growing excitement bleeding into him as well, but just as he was about to ask what he was supposed to be watching—as beautiful as the star was, it was still just a star—it happened.</p><p>It was almost imperceptible at first. Shiro would have classified it as a trick of the eye from staring so long had Keith not squeezed his robotic hand, the slightest hitch in his breath. The light of the star began to expand, spreading out from itself slowly over a few more minutes, then all at once exploding in a huge blinding burst of light. Shiro nearly jolted out of the seat in his excitement, but was able to contain himself enough to not knock Keith off his lap.</p><p>“Holy—!”</p><p>Keith laughed loudly at Shiro’s reaction, rocking with his sudden movement. He peppered quick little kisses all over the side of Shiro’s beaming face as Shiro took in the sight before them. Kosmo perked up at the noise from where he’s been sleeping in the back of the cockpit, padding over to his two dads to see what all the commotion was about.</p><p>The burst of light faded as quickly as it had come and behind it was the most hauntingly beautiful thing Shiro had ever seen. Where the star had been now was a much smaller mass. All around it, clouds of vibrant colors billowed outward, one after another, creating a rainbow of different elements that swirled and danced together in the dark.</p><p>“Keith!” Shiro exclaimed, unable to look away from the newly forming nebula. “Keith, this is amazing! I— How did— Oh, <em> wow </em>, Keith. Oh, my god. Oh, wow, I—” Tears streamed down Shiro’s face and his breath got caught in his throat, overwhelmed by the sheer magnificence of it. He buried his face in Keith’s neck, needing a moment to let it all sink in.</p><p>In all his time spent out in the Universe—the Kerberos mission, leading Voltron, travelling from galaxy to galaxy and planet to planet to help those in need, and everything in between—Shiro had been witness to a great many marvels. He’d seen giant rifts in time and space, mind-bending feats of science and tech, worlds forming, worlds ending, aliens and magic and so many more indescribable things. In comparison, it seemed so mundane, but this was something Shiro had never seen before. It was something he didn’t think he’d <em> ever </em> see. A star going supernova! Right before his very eyes! And having Keith by his side just made it all that much better.</p><p>“That star used to be called ‘Corvoxis’,” Keith said, petting Shiro’s hair. “It translates roughly to ‘voice of the heart’. When I saw that it was nearing the end of its life, I knew I needed to show you.”</p><p>Shiro lifted his head to look at Keith, eyes shining and full of reverie. “Keith…”</p><p>A rosy blush bloomed across Keith’s cheeks and he gave a shy smile, his own eyes reflecting all the emotion in Shiro’s. “Just like that star, something happened in my life that changed me forever. That something was you, Shiro. I’m the man I am today because of you. Because you took a chance on me, and you refused to give up on me. Now, my life is so much brighter and more colorful than ever. You’re my supernova, Shiro. You’re my heart, and I love you so much.”</p><p>The raw emotion in Keith’s voice made Shiro’s heart overflow with love for the younger man. It was no secret, the extent of Keith’s love for Shiro, his gratitude and admiration, nor Shiro’s love for Keith. It seemed neither of them were capable of hiding just how deeply their feelings for one another ran, especially once they’d both confessed, and doubly so now that they were married. The familiarity of the words and the feelings evoked never waned, yet neither did their novelty. No matter how many times Shiro heard the words, no matter how many ways they were said, Shiro felt himself falling in love all over again. And Shiro knew he’d be falling until every last star burnt out of the sky.</p><p>“Oh, Keith,” Shiro said with a shaky voice, “I love you, too. So, <em> so </em> much. And you- you’re my heart, too, Keith. You’ve been my rock and my light, not only these past few months, but every day. You keep me grounded when I get in over my head. Sometimes I think you know me better than I know myself. You’re my everything.”</p><p>“Shiro,” Keith breathed, crying with him and smiling softly as he framed Shiro’s face in his hands. He leaned in, capturing Shiro’s lips in a passionate kiss.</p><p>Shiro melted beneath him, fingers of his robotic hand tangling in Keith’s hair and holding him close. They both lost themselves in the kiss, ignorant to everything but the way their lips moved over one another’s and the hands gripping each other tight like they’d never let go. It was only when something loud startled them out of it that they reluctantly parted.</p><p>
  <em> “Woof!” </em>
</p><p>Keith whipped his head around. Kosmo sat at their feet, looking like he was smiling up at them with his tongue hanging out, his big fluffy tail wagging happily behind him. “<em> Kosmo </em>,” Keith chastised the mystical wolf, but Kosmo took the calling of his name as an invitation. He jumped up, large front paws landing on Keith’s legs, and proceeded to lick them both all over their faces.</p><p>“Augh, Kosmo, no!” Keith yelped. He tried to turn away, but Kosmo chased after him, licking a long slobbery stripe up Keith’s face from chin to forehead.</p><p>Shiro burst out laughing at the wolf’s antics even as he nudged Kosmo down. “Looks like someone’s feeling a little left out.” Kosmo whined pitifully, but sat back on his haunches, tail still wagging. Shiro scratched behind the wolf’s ears as he cooed, “Yes, we love you, too, Kosmo. Who’s a good boy? Huh? Is it you? Yes! It’s you!”</p><p>“Bleh, <em> bleh </em>,” Keith sputtered as he wiped his face of wolf drool. “Good? You call that good?”</p><p>Shiro turned to him with an exaggerated pout. “He got back down.”</p><p>Keith threw his hands in the air and pouted right back at his husband. “We were having a moment! A very heartfelt and romantic moment!”</p><p>“Aw, come on, Keith,” Shiro nuzzled at Keith’s cheek. Keith grumbled half-heartedly, face flushing and smiling all over again as he soaked up the affection. “The moment’s not ruined, just… temporarily diverted. Besides… look.” Shiro turned to the view, awestruck all over again. He could watch the colorful gas clouds as they rippled through the darkness forever, like as from a stone dropped into water.</p><p>Keith tucked his legs up, curling into Shiro, his head on Shiro’s shoulder. Shiro rested his own head atop Keith’s and wrapped him up in his flesh and blood arm again. He kept his robotic hand down by Kosmo, gently petting the wolf as he laid curled up at their feet.</p><p>“Happy Valentine’s Day, Shiro,” Keith spoke softly into the relative silence, tilting his head just enough to press a kiss to Shiro’s jawline.</p><p>“Happy Valentine’s Day, Keith.” Shiro turned his face to Keith and kissed him soundly on the lips. “I can’t thank you enough,” Shiro sighed, staring deep into Keith’s violet eyes. “Though I do wish now I’d brought my gift for you with me.”</p><p>“For shame, Takashi,” Keith teased and smirked wickedly, “but I’m sure I can think of some way for you to make it up to me in the meantime. We have a whole ‘nother week to go before we’re back home, after all.”</p><p>“Oh, I can think of plenty,” Shiro grinned in response. He hugged Keith as close as he could, their bodies molding perfectly together as they sank into each other’s embrace.</p><p>Keith tucked his head back into Shiro’s neck as Black’s mechanical purr began to rumble all around them, settling over them like a warm blanket as they sat snuggled together. They watched for hours as the multicolored light of the nebula grew and grew and grew. It reminded Shiro of the love between him and Keith, how it had burned low and slow for so long, exploding into something new, something <em> more </em>, with Keith’s confession in the aftermath of his Blade trials, and how now it grew bigger and brighter with each and every passing day. It was all so much more than Shiro ever expected to get from life, but even with as strange and as challenging as everything had been up to that point, Shiro couldn’t imagine being anywhere else right now.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>